Lance (Voltron: Legendary Defender)
Lance is a protagonist of the Voltron: Legendary Defender series. He functions as a Paladin of Voltron, piloting both the Blue Lion and the Red Lion. He was voiced by Jeremy Shada, who also voice as Finn the Human from Adventure Time. Background Lance begins as a cadet at the Galaxy Garrison, a school for space exploration. He, Hunk, and Pidge are in the Garrison in the same year and assigned to the same cadet team. When Shiro, a Garrison pilot long thought dead in space, returns to Earth, they join with him and Keith to discover the Blue Lion. When the Blue Lion brings them to Arus they meet Allura and Coran who tell them to look for the remaining Lions of Voltron so they can form the mighty robot and defeat the evil Galra empire. While he is initially the Blue Paladin, he becomes the Red Paladin once a need to change Lions arises. Appearance Personality Lance is a very flirtatious character known for his infatuation with any beautiful feminine human or alien he sees. Apart from his one-sided rivalry with Keith and his inflated ego, Lance is a great help, supporting his love interest, Allura, and goofing around with Pidge and Hunk. Trivia * Lance's full name has not been revealed. * Lance was originally only known to be in his late teens.San Diego Comic-Con 2016Comic Synopses Jeremy Shada described Lance as being as young as 16.Let's Voltron Interview with Jeremy Shada at WonderCon 2016 (0:52) His age was published as being 17 in The Paladin's Handbook, which was not reviewed by executive series staff.Den of Geek: "Is the Paladin's Handbook Canon?", August 2017AfterBuzzTV with Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery, August 2017 * Lance is Cuban. He grew up in or near Varadero. * The Paladin's Handbook official guidebook gives garlic knots as Lance's favorite food. * "The hunter becomes the hunted" is a quote in some of Lance's favorite movies. *Lance has a very large family consisting of up to 12 family members * It was revealed on the 100th episode of the Lets Voltron Podcast (released June 14, 2017) that Lance's birthday is July 28th. * Lance's Weapons design has resemblance of the MA5D Assault rifle used by John-117 AKA the Master Chief from Halo. While his red paladin sniper has a unique design as it has the resemblance of the M41A Pulse Rifle used by Ellen Ripley From Aliens. * Lance's idea of how laser guns sound is "POW, POW, POW!!". * Lance's favorite food is garlic knots. Similar Heroes * Finn the Human (Adventure Time) * Fred (Big Hero 6) * Beast Boy (Teen Titans 2003) * Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!) * Quicksilver (X-Men Movies) * Sokka (Avatar The Last Airbender) * Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Zidane Tribal and Bartz Klauser (Final Fantasy) * Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) * Ryoga Hibiki (Ranma 1/2) * Koga (Inuyasha) * Sanji (One Piece) * Ryuji Sakamoto (Persona 5) * Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) * Riza Hawkeye (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Tamaki Suoh (Ouran High School Host Club) * Amethyst (Steven Universe) * Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) * Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Uryū Ishida (Bleach) * Lavi (D.Gray Man) References Navigation Category:Voltron heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Male Damsels Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Teenagers Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Siblings Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Arrogant Category:Warriors Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Hope Bringer Category:Optimists Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Successors Category:Casanova Category:Comic Relief Category:Outright Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Determinators Category:Anti Nazis Category:Voice of Reason Category:Cowboys Category:Dimwits Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Predecessor Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rivals Category:Gadgeteers Category:One-Man Army Category:Tricksters Category:Mischievous Category:Brutes Category:Comic Book Heroes